1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide photographic material whose surface layer physical characteristics are particularly improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A commonly used silver halide photographic material has a surface layer or an outermost layer containing a hydrophilic colloid such as gelatin as a binder. Therefore, the adhesiveness or tackiness of the surface of such a photographic material increases in an atmosphere of high humidity, especially under the circumstances of high temperature and humidity, to result in adhesion easily to another body with which the photographic material comes into contact. Various disadvantages are often caused by this adhesion phenomena which takes place between different parts of a photographic material or between a photographic material and another material when they are allowed to stand in contact with each other in the course of manufacturing a photographic material, taking a photograph, processing a photographic material, projecting a photographic material or storing a photographic material. A remarkable tendency of such adhesion phenomenon appears especially when the surface layer and/or the adjacent layers thereto of a photographic material contains hygroscopic or tacky compounds.
As a method for solving this problem, the so-called matt layer-making method is well known, wherein the presence of a fine powder of an inorganic compound such as silicon dioxide, magnesium oxide, titanium dioxide, calcium carbonate, etc., or the presence of a fine powder of an organic compound such as polymethylmethacrylate, cellulose acetate propionate, etc., in the surface layer causes the coarseness of the surface to increase to result in a decrease in adhesiveness of the surface. This matt layer-making method is accompanied by some undesirable side effects as described below. Namely, (i) a homogeneously coated-layer can not be obtained because the above-mentioned fine powders easily aggregate in the coating solution, (ii) the photographic material containing the above-mentioned fine powders in a surface layer is tends to be damaged and is harder to drive in a camera or a projector than if the above-mentioned fine powders were not present because of the decrease in the slipping ability of the surface, (iii) the transparency of the photographic material after processing is reduced due to the presence of the above-mentioned fine powders in a surface layer, (iv) the granularity of the image is degraded by the presence of the above-mentioned fine powders in a surface layer, and the like.
As another means of improving the adhesive resistance of a photographic material without the above-mentioned adverse side effects, it was confirmed that the addition of an organic fluoro-compound into the surface layer of a photographic light-sensitive material was extremely effective.
However, a photographic light-sensitive material containing in a surface layer an organic fluoro-compound turned out to be disadvantageous from the standpoint of static characteristics. That is to say, a photographic light-sensitive material containing an organic fluoro-compound has a tendency to be greatly negatively charged when allowed to be come into contact with or rubbed with a metallic roller, fluorecence sensitized paper, interposed paper and so on, and dendroid stains, the so-called static marks, appear on a photographic light-sensitive material upon discharging. Therefore, an improvement in the above-mentioned static characteristics is needed.